forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ailesh Palacephant
"The true freedom is to have the power to control one's fate."  ''- Ailesh'' 'Overview' Ailesh Palacephant is the primary antagonist and final boss of Forgotten Testament III . The ruler of Palacephant who wishes to conquer the world with his massive military might. 'Personality' Ailesh is very intelligent, manipulative and devious or otherwise. Driven by his own desires and accomplishing them through any means necessary even murdering his own father Reginald and Bernardino Godiva to strengthen his authority for his later ascension as the heir of Palacephant Empire . His devious is proved by deceiving the residences of the elves world, gaining their trust then draining their power full in order to gain his massive magical power. Appear as a gentleman, Ailesh is often displays charisma as a leader as well as his excellent abilities as an diplomat, even gained the position to become the new emperor from his older brother Norsa and his loyal retainer Scáileanna to follows Ailesh with unwavering loyalty, another example of this is that he have won the trust of Marte Marino easily to reach his own plan to seize the title of Emperor of Palacephant for his own. 'Story' 'Early Life' " I gave up my sanity, morality and dignity to live on. Not until soon that I have heard a voice, a force with great power which saved me from the depth of hell. And informed me, which my destiny was not to be of a feeble cause. But also to achieve something greater. And for that, I gave my soul to this whom saved me." - Ailesh Palacephant Ailesh is the bastard son of the great Reginald Palacephant and his royal maid, and was sent away by the Emperor from the castle before his birth. Ailesh's mother passed away from sickness while he is still a children and became an orphan. Ailesh is proved to be extraordinary talented in both magic studies and a very charismatic leader since he is a children and was sent to the ministry of magic by the orphanage dean according to further developing his skills.However, the 10 years war has tore the world apart and the ministry of magic has been destroyed and vanished in the sea of flame, as well as the orphanage he used to live in. Ailesh has no where to go and his change of his life begins in the Valley of Tear which he almost died due to starvation; forced to drink waters from the blood flowing river, feeding on corpse of the dead in order to survive.His desire of vengeance was born as his sanity was lost during the time he almost died of hunger and thirst as he realize that the reason of he is still surviving is due to the fact that he is destined to achieve greatness and he gave up his soul to the evil. Soon, he traveled to Palacephant and managed to reunite with his very own father which I hated the most. 'Solidify his power' "How my honor to be in attendance with thy, the name is Ailesh Palacephant" - Ailesh to Bernardino Godiva 'Magitek ' 'Ascension to throne' "I remember the time when Godiva begged me for sparing you and decapitating him to end his pain instantly... But I enjoy seeing him suffer by lingering death, which pleasures me..." - Ailesh when he defeated Marte 'Raging Wars' 'Power of the Entities ' 'Netherworld Subterraian Tower' “Dream lofty dreams, and as you dream. But in the end, dream is just a dream." - Ailesh to Marte 'Defeat' 'Abilities' Ailesh is an immensely powerful and highly developed Sorcerer with his power focus on necromancy and magic absorption. Ailesh is capable to draining the power of mystic creatures and uses it to enhancing his own strength to increase his magical power. His abilities to do so is displayed during the final battle, where he constantly absorbs life of his enemies as well as magical power to boost his own, and he uses very often during the battle.Ailesh's magical power is nearly numatched by anyone as he could create natural disaster to purge and destroy the entire city and massacre the entire elves race knowing that they are known for their powerful magical race but Ailesh could defeat them single handy.Never the less, Ailesh has the ability to create his own black magic to give life to inanimate objects and creates powerful monsters, as well as summon the dead with his necromancy. Ailesh is incredibly powerful but he suffer a weakness that his power depletes if he continue to stay in human world since his elf power comes from the netherworld as he desires to locate the gateway to the world for further magical enhancement.After Ailesh able to reach for his full power after absorbing all the life force of the elves race, he could even open up the portal to another world and dimension which makes him extremely dangerous and formidable. Ailesh also has the ability to manifest and creating monster to guard his domains. Especially the Four Greats he created which that Marte's party had to destroy before facing Ailesh himself. 'Move List:' Stitch- Stop his enemies move for a couple of turns Meteor- Unleashes a huge meteor from the heavens, devastating all targets. Absorb- Decrease his foes limit point or absorb a large amount of magic point from ally party Breaks all- Disable all protective white magics of ally party Curse- Inflict status on ally party.. Black Twister- Summon a huge dark cyclone envelops all his foes in Recover- Large amount of HP recovered, as countering spell. Holy Darkness- Flare version of Holy magic, with darkness elemental based. Targets a single target, ignores magic evasions and defense. Cosmic cross- (Ultimate attacks) to the party... Summons numbers of three elemental planets crushes on his foes that inflicts damages with pure energy and devastating effects: Blind, Darkness, Silence, Poison, Slow, Mini... Category:Forgotten Testament III Category:Forgotten Testament III Villains Category:Forgotten Testament III Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Villains